


[podfic] Kokomo

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of destina's fic "Kokomo."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Dean needs a vacation, a beer, and a hug from Sam. Whether he likes it or not. (Established relationship. Takes place between 2x20 and 2x21; spoilers for 2x20.)</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong><br/>with music - 00:42:57 || 49.7 MB<br/>no music - 00:41:33 || 24.3 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kokomo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kokomo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13693) by destina. 



**Title:** [Kokomo](http://destina.livejournal.com/400440.html)  
 **Author:** destina  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Author’s Rating:** explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** Dean needs a vacation, a beer, and a hug from Sam. Whether he likes it or not. (Established relationship. Takes place between 2x20 and 2x21; spoilers for 2x20.)  
 **Podficcer’s Note:** The song used is, of course, “Kokomo” by the Beach Boys. :) And the photo I used in the cover art is from one of my old vacations! /o/

**File Length & Size:**  
with music - 00:42:57 || 49.7 MB  
no music - 00:41:33 || 24.3 MB

**Download Links (right click & save as):**  
with music - [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5BSPN%5D%20Kokomo%20%28podfic%29%20mp3.mp3)  
no music - [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5BSPN%5D%20Kokomo%20%28podfic%29%20-%20no%20music%20mp3.mp3)  
 **ETA:** Both versions also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kokomo). 

To listen to a streaming version of the podfic, you can go to an LJ post or simply click through either of the above mp3 links!

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1606243.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/44965.html)


End file.
